


"I think I broke him."

by b0r3d_bl0gg3r



Series: Late Night Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0r3d_bl0gg3r/pseuds/b0r3d_bl0gg3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino, Sakura and Shigero-san.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I think I broke him."

“I think I broke him.” Ino moaned, sniffing through the tub of triple chocolate ice cream in her lap.

Sakura rolled her eyes, turning away from the TV where she was pre-occupied wondering why Miko still hadn’t kissed Shigero-san. It was a tragic loss of good fan-service and decent plot material.

She gave her best friend a once over before snickering under her breath, Ino was sulking worse than she ever had before, hell, even worse than when Naruto had accidentally broken her favourite pin during the early academy days.

(Although the days and turmoil that had followed were more interesting than the bland story line of ‘Every Ninja Princess’- and wasn’t that such a great _fucking_ title.)

“You didn’t break him.” Sakura tried, leaning over and stealing a healthy chunk of the ice-cream. Chocolate didn’t really agree with her, but she’d take it over having to move from her cosy perch in Ino’s mass number of baby blue blankets. Why she had so many was anyone’s guess, especially considering she was an only child and her cousins never visited her house.

Sakura had the brief thought that even if they did, Ino wouldn’t let them touch her precious blankets.

“I did!” Ino sniffed, staring at the little chocolate swirls she was making with the spoon absentmindedly, “And now he’s never going to talk with me.”

Sakura made a mental note to let people like Ibiki and her father deal with these type of problems next time.

“Look Pig,” Sakura began, pinching the bridge of her nose, “I’m sure if he was broken, which he’s not.” She quickly added when it looked like Ino would start to cry, “I’m sure Ibiki or Anko would’ve told you, but they invited you back right?”

Ino was silent for a moment before she gave a quick nod of her head.

“That means you can head back to T&I tomorrow and use that technique your dad taught you a week ago, instead of sulking because you didn’t make a mistake.”

Ino nodded again, this time more firmly and Sakura let a smile cross her features. Quiet Ino was nice for a while, but it usually meant she was feeling insecure. Sakura would rather have Ino be her loud self than the sullen women who had gone into a self-imposed exile for a week now.

“Great. Now if you don’t mind I need to know if Miko’s twin sister has slept with Shigero-san or not.” And with that Sakura turned back to her show, cringing at the sight of Miko on her knees pleading for Sigero-san’s cousin; Sanha, to kill her for dishonouring her family. She was almost fully sucked into the mind numbing show when Ino spoke up.

“Hey Forehead?”

“Hmm?”

“Shigero dies.”

 

“WHAT!?”


End file.
